Elijah
'Elijah '''is a main character in the series '''Minecraft Royalty ' ' '''Biography Elijah made his debut in Episode 1 of Minecraft Royalty, Welcome to Mystic Reach. He was shown in a confrontation with a group of cloaked men which prompts Misty to step in and help him. Not much is known about his past,other than him telling Misty that "he'll be left alone like before". He does have a brother named Gabreil,who he says could help Misty find out about her mother in episode 8. ' 'Personality During the early episodes of Minecraft Royalty,Elijah had a more of a passive approach and warm appeal,especially when it came to Misty after she saved him from the cloaked men from episode 1. During the Dashing Festival,Elijah becomes noticeably cold after witnessing Misty and Klaus dancing together. After the Klaus Retrieval Arc,Elijah becomes slightly aggressive from his insecurity of his feelings towards Misty as he feels that she'll leave him behind and be left alone. He later comes to realize that "dark thoughts" were clouding his better judgment and promise Misty that he'll try to overcome them. After the Klaus Retrieval Arc,Elijah reverts back to his warm and supporting self. Appearance Elijah seems to have messy brown hair all the while wearing the same armor as Klaus presuming it is a uniform for King Julius' guards. Klaus Retrieval Arc Spanning from episode 10 to episode 24,Misty,Elijah,Francis,Alina,Vivian,Evan,Brent and Julius set out to find Klaus and bring him home. In episode 11,Elijah finds out that he's heading towards an area near Wrathcorps,but Misty told him to keep it a secret between them in case their information was wrong at first glance. After it was proven correct,and after saying goodbye to Ariel,she meets with Elijah in which he bombards her with his feelings and then kisses her. After walking away from his feelings with no clear answer for him,she gathers a team of Elijah,Vivian,Alina,Francis and Julius. However,Evan wipes away Misty's memory of the last few days and she forgets that Klaus left the kingdom. After regaining her memory,she confronts Evan about it and he revealed to her that their siblings. She then tells Evan that he's not as bad as he thinks he is,which sways Evan to join the retrieval team,on the pretense that Klaus was his friend. Before they leave,Julius throws the kingdom a farewell party. During that,Lily approaches Misty and tells her that she's pregnant with Klaus's baby. Upset,she leaves the party with her pet wolf following her. After sitting alone in the woods,she tells her wolf that she loves him,in which she unknowingly broke a spell put on the creature,turning it into a man named Brently,or "Brent" for short. He then tells her that he has grown string feelings for her during the time he was stuck as a wolf by her side. She later recruits him for the retrieval team. Before leaving,Elijah became more hostile with Misty after she somewhat rejected his feelings and vouches for Evan to join the retrieval team. Unable to deal with his hostile approach,she told him that if he doesn't change his attitude soon,he won't be able to come with them. Later,Misty finds out that Elijah spoke with Alina and he found out that "dark thoughts" have been infesting his mind,and that he's trying his best to overcome them. Some time later in between episodes,he reverts back to his old self. Once the team heads out on a boat,Vivian uses a location spell to track Klaus. However,she lies to everyone saying that they're getting close to finding him. After Misty finds out,she confronts Vivian about her lie and Evan proposes a plan of Vivian and himself working together on the spell. She reluctantly agrees and they perform the spell,however Vivian grew weak during the process and Evan kissed her to help her gain confidence in herself. They eventually located Klaus on and island and Vivian passes out. After some time past,Vivian began showing signs of her powers getting out of control. They eventually find Klaus living under his biological name "Luke",leading a peaceful life in order to forget about his time in Mystic Reach. Once the group finds him and tries to convince him to come home,he rejects them and runs off. As Misty,Elijah and Evan were sitting on a cliff side,Klaus threaten them to leave at once,showing off his newfound powers. In episode 24,as the group were leaving to head back home,Klaus runs after them with his decision to return home. King Nicholas Arc Elijah doesn't do much in this arc. Trivia * From the Hebrew name ''אֱלִיָּהוּ ('Eliyyahu) meaning "my God is YAHWEH". Elijah was a Hebrew prophet and miracle worker, as told in the two Books of Kings in the Old Testament. He was active in the 9th century BC during the reign of King Ahab of Israel and his Phoenician-born queen Jezebel. Elijah confronted the king and queen over their idolatry of the Canaanite god Ba'al and other wicked deeds. At the end of his life he was carried to heaven in a chariot of fire, and was succeeded by Elisha. In the New Testament, Elijah and Moses appear next to Jesus when he is transfigured. Category:Guard Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male